Bakugan Glitter Force! Elemental Power!
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When the ancient evil Dragonoid being, Naganoid escapes from his seal set by a group of teenagers 1,000 years ago, the Queen of Vestroia, Wavernoid and her sister, Code Eve call upon six teenagers to help save the day once again, knowing they are the descendants of the Ancient Bakugan Glitter Force! Yaoi! Rated T but Rating will go up to M in future chapters! Don't like, don't read


_Once upon a time, the Ancient Beings of Vestroia and the six Elemental Legendary Heroes lived and governed the Bakugan world of Vestroia with a peaceful and gentle hand. Things were well and peaceful, until an evil Bakugan, one who lived by the name of Naganoid, a horrendous dark dragon-like Bakugan with the powers to wipe out the entire planet! Calling himself Naga for short, Naga fought with the elemental beings until the Ancient Elemental Heroes could no longer fight properly. Then, the miraculous warrior, known as Code Eve, returned from her journey to a faraway place and brought six seemingly ordinary teenagers to help with the fight. Naga was humored by this "pitiful attempt" to defeat him by mere teenagers. Then, the six Elemental Legendary Heroes and the Ancient Beings of Vestroia sacrificed themselves and their powers to give them to the six teenagers. The six teenagers became the first Bakugan Glitter Force. The members were called Ryusuke, who was a young chestnut haired young man with green hexagonal goggles and was often called the goggle-head of the group and had brown eyes and adorned red clothing when he transformed, the second was a raven-haired male with a ponytail reaching down to his waist and used the alias of Glitter Zephyrus in battle, while known to civilians and friends as Yusei, the third member, a little blonde-haired young man who was a bit short for his age donned the powers of water, using the alias, Glitter Aqua in battle, and was known by civilians and friends alike as Motochika, who was a little bit shy at first and sometimes a crybaby, but still a brave warrior and valiant fighter nonetheless, the fourth member was a young lady who used the alias, Glitter Lumina in battle, and she illuminated the battlefield and used the name Hikari outside of battle, and was from a foreign world, which was called Neathia, Neathia was still in a time of great strife, its people were driven by war and had a massive bloodthirst, but Hikari was able to escape such a fate, allying herself with her friend and boyfriend, Glitter Darkon, known to many as Vlad, who was from the planet of Gundalia, which was plagued with war and were driven the edge because of his people's massive bloodthirst, barely managing to escape with his girlfriend, the sixth and final member of their friendship circle was a young orange-haired teen with dreadlocks and a ponytail mixed together within him and he was known as Glitter Subterra, the Glitter Member of the Shaking Earth, and he often was by the name Jakob in his civilian and his friends and others knew him as. Calling himself the legendary hero, Glitter Nova, the ancient Bakugan language for what would later become Pyrus, Ryusuke donned the powers of fire and became the legendary hero, Glitter Nova, who had the supreme powers of fire and his mascot, Genesis Dragonoid fought along with him. Glitter Zephyrus, he used the powers of an ancient Phoenix and Dragoness hybrid, by the name of Exodus Skyress, the ancient ancestor of a future partner. Glitter Aqua used the powers of water and the powers of two unique Predator-like beings, named Preyas Seraphim and Preyas Reaper, the twin brothers who guarded and governed Heaven and Hell together. Glitter Lumina used the powers of light to illuminate the battlefield and perform combo moves with Glitter Darkon who used the powers of Darkness, and they had knight mascots by their side, Archangel Aranaut and Spartan Linehalt, two Bakugan who were not only in love with each other but undeniably inseparable. Glitter Subterra used the powers of Earth and shook the ground with his partner, Diamond Coredem, who had a shell full of diamonds and was unbreakable and the most powerful Subterra mascot to date. In a last ditch effort to win the battle against Naganoid, the original Bakugan Glitter Force gave up their powers and shot them as an energy ball filled to the brim with energy to destroy Naganoid and hopefully seal him for good. Unfortunately, this was over 1,000 years ago and now the seal has broken and Naganoid has escaped with three of his minions, Sellon, an evil and vile witch who uses horrendous magics to subdue the citizens and take away the beauty of the Earth alongside her partners, Anubias, a jackal like-being who transforms into Anubis himself in an effort to scare the citizens out of their homes and kill them and the vile, Masquerade, a mysterious being who only appears in the most mysterious situations._

Now that the seal has been broken completely, the descendants of the Ancient Heroes must now unite under a new league and transform into and master the Powers of the Legendary Elemental Heroes, the Bakugan Glitter Force!

 _Here we go! (Go! Go!)_

 _Glitter Force! (Go! Go!)_  
 _Shining bright this light so we can find our way~_  
 _And forever and ever we will say_  
 _Here we go! (Go! Go!)_  
 _Glitter Force! (Go! Go!)_  
 _Shining bright this life that we will see each day~_  
 _And forever and ever we'll stay Glitter Force!_  
 _(Glitter Force! Glitter Force!)_

Episode I: Do you Feel the Fire?! Rise of the Naga Troops!

Ryusuke's PoV

Ugh, Vestal damn it, my head hurts so much. What the hell happened? Ugh, what's going on? Who am I now? Last thing I remember I was sacrificing myself in battle against Naganoid to stop him from taking over the world. The seal! What happened to it? I have to call the others! Suddenly, I look at myself in the mirror and see myself but in a different light. "Wait, what?! What's going on?! Drago? Where are you buddy?" I called looking for Drago frantically.

"Daniel, calm down, I'm right here. You like as if you just saw a ghost. Is everything alright?" Drago replied, flying into the room in his Chibi Dragonoid form.

"Drago, are you alright? Who is this Daniel person? I'm Ryusuke Kuso, remember?" I replied, tilting my head in confusion.

Drago sighed and shook his head lightly before pausing to speak. "Ryusuke, you sacrificed yourself 1,000 years ago to seal Naganoid, who has escaped from his seal and you were reborn in a new form. Your new name is Daniel Kuso. I know this is a lot to take in but your ancestors sacrificed themselves to seal away Naga, dying in the process and eventually letting you be reborn as Daniel Kuso to defeat Naganoid once again." Drago explained, sighing.

"Huh? Say what? You're kidding right? I-I've been reborn? Daniel Kuso, hmm, has a nice ring to it. I wonder how Yusei is holding up, as well as Motochika, Jakob, Gunnar, Hikari and Vlad are all holding up…" I said, sighing before sweat dropping.

Meanwhile, at the Kazami house and dojo, Yusei Kazami was waking up after what felt like forever. He stretched and yawned before looking up at the ceiling, and blinking.

"Huh? Wait, what? This isn't my house, and this definitely isn't my room either. How did I get in here? Wait, last thing I remember was sacrificing myself to seal Naganoid and dying or going to sleep for an awfully long time. I hope Ryusuke is all right. Skyress? Where are you, my friend?" Yusei asked, waking up, stretching and yawning.

"I'm right here Yusei. What is it that you need?" Skyress said, flying over in her Chibi Skyress form.

"What happened after I died?" Yusei asked simply.

"Well, for a while, there was peace and there were several reincarnations of you and the others over the span of several centuries. Let's see, it was 1017 when Naga first attacked, then there were several incarnations that I can't remember because, frankly, I had lost track last century, that being 1917. The most recent one was Shawn Kazami. He was your great-great-great grandfather. Hmm, let me check the records… Ah, here we go… There's your current incarnation. You've become a lad named Shun Kazami, your mother was Shiori Kazami, there aren't any records of your father, Vestal knows where he is now, your grandfather, a man named Chihiro Kazami recently passed away last summer. It seems that Naganoid has escaped…" Skyress said, looking through the newspaper now.

"Wait. What? Did you say that Naganoid escaped the seal my ancestor set 1,000 years ago?" Shun replied, flinching in surprise.

"Oddly enough yes, apparently the ancient witch, Sellon and her friend, Anubias were revived recently and they're trying to break the seal on him now. He's very close to escaping though so we haven't got a lot of time." Skyress said, looking at Shun carefully.

Meanwhile, at the mansion of Motochika, Motochika was looking through his records and saw a startling thing. "Preyas? Where are you? Can you come here?" Motochika said.

"Yes, Motochika? What do you need?" Preyas Seraphim asked, looking at his partner.

"Aw, shut up, Sera. He was calling me, y'know." Preyas Reaper asked, glaring at his brother.

"Was not." Sera replied.

"Was too!" Reaper retorted.

"Was not!" Sera replied.

"Was too!" Reaper retorted.

"Was not!" Sera retorted.

"Was too!" Reaper replied.

"Was not!" Sera started to say only to be interrupted by a loud voice.

"Both of you! Enough! I don't care who started the fight, I meant the BOTH of you!" Motochika shouted, looking at the two who sweat dropped.

"Sorry Motochika. Sorry Chika-niisan." The two Preyas brothers had replied.

"Alright, what did ya need, Motochika?" Reaper asked.

"Yes, Chika-niisan? What did you require of us?" Seraphim replied.

"I need you to help me double-check these records of my family and recent reincarnations. I think I've been reborn." Motochika said.

"Alright, of course." The two replied.

"Hmm, let's see here… There's Motochika at the top of the family tree, then there's this kid Cho, apparently a girl, a kid named Mariposa, another girl, Papillion, a boy, French name, nice, Faerie, a girl in the family, Tsubasa, a boy, Ino, a girl, Wendy, a girl, Benjamin, a boy, Archie, a boy, and then there's this kid named Marucho who looks just like you, Motochika. What could've happened?" Reaper replied.

"Hmm, according to these records, I can only merely deduce that you've been reborn precisely 1,000 years after Naganoid was sealed… Interesting." Sera replied.

Marucho looked at his mirror in shock and realized what had happened. "Oh my gods, I can't believe it! All these years, I had all these reincarnations and I didn't even know it!" Marucho replied in shock.

Meanwhile, at Jakob's house, which he shared with Vlad, Gunnar and Hikari, the three of them were looking through a scroll full of records and looked at each other in surprise and slight horror.

"Uh… Guys? What the heck happened? Last thing I remember we were defeating Naganoid and kicking his butt but what happened then?" Jakob said, looking at the other three people.

"Allow us to explain, you guys." A Chibi Linehalt, a Chibi Aranaut, a Chibi Reptak and a Chibi Coredem all said, piping up.

"Well, you've all been reincarnated. Welcome back to the world of the living. You've been reincarnating as Jake Vallory, Gunz Lazar, Ren Krawler and Fabia Sheen. On behalf of all of us, may I be the first to say, welcome back to the world of the living!" Reptak, Aranaut, Linehalt, and Coredem all said in unity, each one piping up to finish the other's sentence but in unison.

"Huh, well, that's something you don't experience every day, that's for sure!" Gunz replied, smirking.

"True. I couldn't agree any more than I already do." Ren said, smiling only to be interrupted by a sharp blaring of an alarm and a siren.

"Oh my goodness, the Glitter Alarm! That could only mean one thing!" Fabia said, gasping in surprise.

"Showtime guys! Ready for action?" Gunz replied.

"You bet! Let's do this! Elemental Compact! Bakugan Makeover, activate! Apply shades of the powers of the elements!" Fabia and Gunz shouted.

A bright yellow and a bright white light shone on Fabia and Gunz as their fingerless gloves appeared on their hands and a yellow dress with white leggings appeared on Fabia's body. A yellow sports jersey appeared on Gunz's chest, tight cargo jeans appearing on Gunz's legs, a pair of shoulder pauldrons appeared on Gunz's shoulders, and his hair turned white as the snow and became a shorter and softer version of his Mechtanium Surge hairdo. Fabia's hair became longer and turned soft yellow, and a headband appeared on her hair, which became two twin ponytails. Gunz gained a pair of white combat boots while Fabia's shoes became a pair of bright yellow thigh-high boots.

"Alright, hell yeah! Here comes a Double Glitter Haos team! Woohoo!" Gunz shouted alongside Fabia.

A bright purple light shone down on Ren as he gained a beautiful long purple cloak and a black button down shirt, with khaki trouser pants and purple dress gloves, and purple penny loafers. His hair stayed the same style it was in his civilian form but became a light lavender color.

"Aw yeah! Time to bring the party's volume to the max! Glitter Darkus is ready to shine the moon's light on the evil forces!" Ren shouted.

A bright orange and brown light engulfed Jake in its light as he jumped into the light and a bright orange football jersey appeared on his chest in the bright orange light.

The light engulfed his legs and his pants became a sporty cargo pants in light orange almost tan. His shoes became bright orange sneakers and Jake pumped a fist in the air, smiling as he called his motto.

"Aw heck yeah! Glitter Subterra is ready to shake the ground and shake things up! Woo!" Jake shouted, jumping up and down and shaking the ground when he landed.

A bright green light enveloped Shun as he jumped into the air and his transformation ensued.

"Woo hoo! Here we go!" Shun said as he played a leaf flute and floated on a hurricane letting it envelope his body as a mint green ninja tunic appeared on his body. Mint green ninja pants enveloped his legs and dark green sandals appeared on his body. His hair became a shade of mint green and his eyes turned an emerald green. His hair became a high ponytail with darker green highlights, hints of black shining through.

"Alright! Hell yeah! Faster than the wind itself and strong as a hurricane! Glitter Ventus is here to blow evil away!" Shun shouted.

A bright blue light enveloped Marucho as he smiled and he got on a surfboard.

"Oh yeah! Surf's up! Cowabunga! Here we go! Woohoo!" Marucho shouted. Waves surrounded Marucho's body as the water tightened around him to put on a bright blue t-shirt with a V-neck collar and mint blue cargo shorts were wrapped around his legs by a wave and the wave landed on his feet with a splash revealing bright blue water shoes. His hair turned bright blue with mint blue streaks and his eyes became a bright sapphire blue.

"Surf's up! Cowabunga! Glitter Aquos is going to pull you up and under the tides and wash away evil with a tidal wave!" Marucho shouted.

A bright ruby red light enveloped me as I smiled and the lights pulled under me, a red spotlight shone on me brightly. "Woohoo! Aw yeah! Feel the heat man!" I exclaimed as a bright red fire and light surrounded my body, and my shirt became a ruby red sleeveless t-shirt with a red leather jacket covering it, light red pants covering my legs and dark red boots covering my feet. My hair turned bright red and my eyes became a sharp ruby red.

"Here we go! Better be careful! Where there's smoke, there's fire! So be careful not to get burned! Glitter Pyrus is here to make evil go up in flames! Hell yeah!" Dan shouted.

Meanwhile in the city, Sellon and Anubias were preparing their monster, the things called Doom Beings. Sellon smirked, as the Glitter Force Elemental Squad weren't yet here to screw things up for them.

"Ahahaha! Doom Being, Pyrus Void-walker! Rise and bring CHAOS to the Earth! The clock til Naganoid escapes turns another step!" Sellon shouted.

"Not so fast Sellon! You've still gotta go through US!" I shouted as the others appeared beside me.

"What?! The Bakugan Glitter Force has returned?! Oh no! Master Naganoid will not be pleased when we give our reports!" Sellon shouted.

"Get ready because here we come!" I shouted.

 _What will happen when the battle begins? Find out next time in Bakugan Glitter Force: Elemental Heroes, Episode II: The Battle Begins! Bakugan Glitter Force Reunited! See you later! Getto Bakugan! Bakugan SHOOT! (Get your Bakugan! Bakugan BRAWL!)_


End file.
